That Tommy
by Denial Brigader
Summary: Bulk reveals a secret about Adam that gets mixed reactions, but a loving Tommy comes to Adam's rescue. Slash Adam/Tommy. Implied Tommy/Kim. Kind of... fluffy. You cannot resist.


Disclaimer: Bleh! I don't own it! Stop teasing me!

A/N: In the same –verse as Adam's Story, so I suggest you start reading that if you want to see more of this pairing. This is Adam's first person account of a later chapter.

* * *

_**That Tommy**_

**An Adam's Story Snapshot**

**

* * *

**

I tried to shut out all of my thoughts, but I quickly found that that wasn't going to work. How the hell could he do that to me? In front of everybody!

"Adam's a queer!" he had yelled. Stupid Bulk. I tried to gauge my friend's reactions.

Kimberly looked torn. One of the faces I could see was anger. Anger at Bulk for being such an irresponsible jackass. Another was concern. She didn't look mad at me, but seeing the tears flow down my face as Bulk continued his assault gave her that look with which she wanted to come hug me, but she couldn't. No, the big idiot was blocking everybody back. Sure, Kim could've run past him, but that would've caused a scene. Kimberly Hart didn't want to cause a scene.

Aisha looked heartbroken, that is she would have if she had believed anything Bulk had said. But no, she couldn't handle it. As he continued to ruin my… I scoffed in the middle of my thought at this, but it was true. All he was doing was trying to ruin my reputation. Bulk hated all of us, that was no big secret. But as he continued, she just kept getting angrier and angrier and at some point, my subconscious mind wondered if the spirit of the saber-toothed tiger was going to come back just to kick his ass.

Billy and Rocky could be put together into one category, mostly because they had walked in right after the "big reveal." They wore identical expressions of confusion, although knowing Billy? He had guessed it and his mind was now drawing a big "Does Not Compute" sign. Rocky was Rocky, what more can I say. He wouldn't of gotten the gist of it had Bulk not been repeating it over and over. Then, he just shook his head. Whether it was in shame, I didn't know, but I gave a look only long enough to register the reaction of not bothering with processing it. I didn't want to know.

Then there was Kat. She just looked distant, as usual.

Tommy looked angry. He stared at the floor, fist clenched. I understood, he probably thought I was a terrible friend for lying to him. Either that or he was disgusted beyond belief. Kim kept glancing over at him, tugging on his arm and whispering in his ear. I felt jealousy boil inside of me at that, but I squashed it down. It brooded inside of me with the rage and embarrassment.

Finally, I had stood alone in the middle of the Angel Grove Youth Center. Bulk had had his fun and the crowd was dispersing. None of my friends had moved, though at least two of them (the girls I was close to, of course) looked like they wanted to come over. I didn't give them a chance, though, as I sped out the door and back home. My mom gave me an annoyed glance, like I was some bug in her sight. She always did.

I heard someone enter and brush past my mother. Their footsteps got closer and closer to my room and I tried to regain my composure. They knocked.

"C-come in!" I mentally cursed my voice for being shaky, despite my efforts.

The person opened the door and it revealed the White Ranger, looking worried. "Tommy Oliver," I started, sounding more formal than I intended, "to what do I owe this visit?" Okay… that came out wrong, but I wasn't exactly focusing on keeping my speech non-weird. So long as I could keep it steady, that's all that really mattered.

"Adam… you're not yourself. Come on, what's wrong buddy?" He set a hand on my shoulder which I immediately jerked away from. I registered and relished the shock on his face as I teleported out to the desert right outside of Angel Grove, near the Command Center actually.

He had followed me, I saw, as the white streak of light bolted across the sky and Tommy materialized near me. I leaned on a rock for support and pounded a fist into it. "Damn it!" I yelled, crying in front of Tommy. Yeah _that_ Tommy. The same Tommy who had been our leader ever since I had become a ranger. The same Tommy who'd stuck by us, thick and thin. The same Tommy Oliver who would just laugh in my face if I ever told him how I felt. _That_ Tommy.

All of a sudden, I felt _that_ Tommy wrap his arms around me gently and pull me softly onto the ground and into his lap, stroking my hair gently as he tried to calm me down. _That_ Tommy kissed the top of my head gently and whispered that everything was going to be all right now. _That_ Tommy teleported us back to my house where he held me until I fell asleep.

And it was _that_ Tommy who woke me the next morning by whispering a husky "Good morning" into my ear.

The scene would have stayed that way too if Kimberly hadn't knocked on my bedroom door at that exact moment, not bothered waiting for a response before coming in, than going out and squealing like an excited fan girl.

Yeah, and I love _that_ Tommy.

* * *

A/N: I love Tommy/Adam so much. So, I thought that was sweet, adorable, and only slightly angst-ridden. It's become a legit story and I'm really happy.

Reviews are cookies!

- Hero


End file.
